Dunia yang berbeda : Fascio Tsunayoshi
by VandQ
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Sawada Tsunayoshi sang Vongola Decimo dikirim ke dunia pararel, Tapi bukan sebagai Sawada melainkan Fascio Tsunayoshi sang Sky Arcobaleno... Bagaimana kehidupan Tsuna selanjutnya?... dan siapa yang menjadi Vongola Decimo?...
1. Chapter 1

Haaaalllloooohaaaa... #di lempar sepatu

Halo Mina-san apa kabar?.. sebelumnya Van mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang mau mampir baca ni cerita..

Arigato Gozaimasu...

nah., langsung baca aja ya... silakan Menikmati...

Hajimaru...Hajimaru...

**Warning : **OOC, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo, rusak mata, gangguan otak, diare, dll.

Putih, putih, semuanya putih di sini..

Saat iris karamel itu sadar sepenuhnya ''Ukh.. di mana aku?.. seingatku tadi aku sedang melawan musuh yang menyerang markas, lalu.. ah., iya aku tertembak. apa aku sudah mati sekarang ya?..''

lalu tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis di sampignya dia memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan iris Aqua, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sang iris karamel itu berdiri ''Terima kasih. siapa kau?.. dan dimana aku?..'' tanya sang iris karamel itu

''Kau tak perlu tau siapa aku, dan sekarang kau ada di perbatasan dunia Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vongola Decimo'' ucap gadis itu.

''Perbatasan dunia, berarti aku memang sudah mati ya''

''Bisa di bilang iya, bisa juga tidak''

''Apa maksudmu?..''

''Tubuh mu sudah mati, tapi jiwa mu belum''

''Ehhh... Aku semakin tidak mengerti''

''Dasar Dame-Tsuna''

''Hei., jangan sebut itu lagi''

''Memang kenapa Dame-Tsuna?.. sekali Dame-Tsuna tetap Dame-Tsuna, sekali pun kau sudah 11tahun menjadi Vongola Decimo, Dame-Tsuna''

''Kau hantu menyebalkan''

''Aku bukan HANTU''

''Lalu kalau bukan hantu trus kau ini apa?..''

''Sudahlah, aku akan menjelaskan kenapa kau ada di sini. hmm... bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya..,''

''...''

''Ah., Kau lihat dunia pararel itu?..'' ucapnya seraya menunjuk sebuah cermin.

''Iya''

''Jiwa mu akan ku kirim kesana, bersiaplah''

''Ehhh... tapi.. Tunggu..'' ucap Tsuna saat tubuhnya mulai bersinar dan perlahan menjadi transparant

''Oh iya aku lupa,. Sawada Tsunayoshi INGAT ini baik-baik, dunia pararel itu DUNIA YANG BERBEDA, INGAT itu ya..''.

''Apa MAKSUDMU..'' dan Tsuna menghilang

_'Sawada Tunayoshi., hmm... tidak, bukan Sawada, hanya Tsunayoshi. mungkin kau akan terkejut dengan dunia yg berbeda itu'_

Katekyo hitman Reborn by Amano Akira

This story by VandQ

Dunia yang berbeda

chapter 1

Keluarga dan Pacifier

''Tsuna bangun... Tsuna ayolah, apa kau tidak mau ikut Kaa-san belanja?..''

''Lima menit lagi Nii-san''

''Ayolah Tsuna... bangun, jika kau tidak bangun nanti di tinggal''

''iya, iya Nii-san aku bangun''

''Bagus, cepat mandi aku tunggu di bawah''

''Hoahmm'' _'ini sudah 5 tahun semenjak aku di kirim ke dunia ini, ya apa yang di bilang oleh gadis hantu itu benar, ini dunia yang berbeda, sangat berbeda. __**Pertama**__, aku datang ke dunia ini saat aku baru lahir dan ya sekarang umurku masih 5 tahun. __**Kedua**__, aku lahir bukan dari keluarga Sawada tapi keluarga Fascio, ibuku bukan lagi Nana dan ayahku juga bukan lagi Iemitsu. __**Ketiga**__, di sini aku punya kakak, ya yang tadi membangunkanku, tapi masalahnya adalah kakakku adalah orang yg aku kenal saat di dunia ku yg dulu. Kalian tau siapa?.. yap dia Basil, dia jadi kakakku'_

Setelah Tsuna selesai berganti baju dia menuju ke meja makannya di sana ada seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat sedang membereskan meja makan dan di dekatnya ada seorang anak kecil berambut sama dengan poni anti badainya yang berusia sekitar 7 tahun sedang membantu. ''Ohayo Kaa-san, Nii-san''

''Ohayo Tsu-kun''

''Kaa-san ada apa sih kok ngajak aku belanja bukankah kemarin Kaa-san baru saja belanja?..''

''Mou., Tsu-kun apa kau lupa kalau besok Tou-san akan pulang?..''

''Eh., benarkah, aku tidak tau''

''Hahaha.. gomen Kaa-san, Tsuna semalam aku lupa memberi tau mu''

''Mou,. Nii-san ternyata kau sudah pelupa ya..''

''Habis, semalam kau tidur duluan jadi aku lupa memberi tau mu''

''ya sudah, ayo kita sarapan dulu''

''Hai...'' ucap kakak beradik itu

Esoknya...

''Tou-san pulang Tsuna Basil..''

''Ah,. Tou-san sudah pulang'' ucap Basil sambil berlari ke arah Tou-sannya. ''ya, Basil di mana Kaa-san dan Tsuna?..''

''Kaa-san di dapur, kalau Tsuna.. dia masih tidur''

10 menit kemudian Tsuna bangun dan langsung menuju dapur, di sana dia melihat Kaa-san, Nii-san dan Tou-sannya yg sepertinya sudah pulang saat dia masih tidur, dan mereka bertiga sedang tertawa bersama _'hah., aku jadi merindukan keluarga ku yang dulu, keluarga Sawada, tapi apa mereka ada di dunia ini ya?.. dan lagi mungkin akan susah mencari mereka karena aku tidak tinggal di Namimori melainkan di Kyoto'_

''Ah., Tsuna kau sudah bangun.. bersiaplah Tsuna kita akan jalan-jalan ke kuil sekarang''

''baiklah aku mandi dulu'' ucapnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi

''Aku juga mau bersiap'' ucap Basil dan pergi ke kamarnya

''ne., Anata, apa kau memperhatikannya'' ucap wanita pirang itu

''Ya, dia terlihat lebih dewasa dari Basil, Dia juga tidak bersifat seperti anak seumurnya''

''Dia terlalu tenang untuk ukuran usianya, dan dia anak yang Genius, itulah kelebihannya, tapi...''

''...''

''Tsuna lihat itu, itu kuilnya sudah dekat''

''iya Nii-san''

Dan saat mereka sedang berdoa di kuil, tiba-tiba Tsuna melihat seseorang, dia _'Aria, sedang apa dia di sini? dan kenapa wajahnya murung?' _dan tanpa pikir lagi Tsuna mendatangi Aria

''ne.,ne., maaf apa anda sedang punya masalah, mau menceritakannya?..''

''Kau ini masih kecil tapi bicara mu formal sekali ya?..'' ucap Aria seraya tersenyum

''haahh.. Kalau aku bilang aku bukan anak kecil bagai mana?..''

''Apa maksud..''

''Aria-san Sang Sky Arcoballeno''

''Eh., dari mana kau tau?..''

''Kalau aku bilang aku dari dunia pararel bagaimana?.. jadi apa kau ingin menceritakan masalahmu?.''

''...''

''Tenang saja aku hanya ingin membantu, Namaku Fascio Tsunayoshi, kau bisa memanggil ku Tsuna''

''Haah baiklah aku percaya padamu, dan aku pernah dapat penglihatan kalau ada jiwa dari dunia pararel di kirim ke dunia ini 5 tahun lalu dan dia membantu menyelesaikan masalahku. Jadi itu kau ya Tsuna''

''membantu menyelesaikan masalah mu?..''

Aria tidak menjawab tapi dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna orenge dan memberikannya ke Tsuna. ''Ini, jagalah ini''

''Eh., apa ini?..'' ucap Tsuna sambil membuka kotak itu, yang ternyata isinya adalah Sky Pacifier yang di rantai. ''apa maksudmu?..''

''Kumohon, apa kau benar ingin membantuku?..''

''...Ya aku akan membantu...''

''Walaupun kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu, maukah kau membantuku?''

''...''

''Kumohon demi dunia pararel ini'' ucapnya berharap

''Baiklah aku akan membantu mu''

''Syukurlah., dan Tsuna karena sekarang kau adalah pemegang Sky Arcoballeno, kau akan terkena kutukan itu, kau tau kutukan itu kan?..''

''iya aku tau kutukan yang sama di dunia lamaku kan, kutukan menjadi Akanbo...''

'' Iya tapi tenang saja, aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku jadi kutukan itu berlaku saat umurmu 10 tahun. Bersiaplah''

_**Tsuzuku...**_

Yay., gimana ceitanya?... Masih pendek ya?.. terus alurnya terlalu buru-buru ya?.. Di sini si Tsuna jadi OOC banget ya?.. **TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH VAN**

Oia sebelum Van lupa ini bio buat keluarga Fascio biar Reader-tachi gak bingung, tapi tenang ajh ni dua orang gk akan bertahan lama kok...

1).

Nama : Sam Fascio

Status : ayah Tsuna dan Basil di cerita ini, sekaligus anak buah Iemitsu di CEDEF

Ket : Sam itu orang Italy asli tapi dia besar di Jepang

2).

Nama : Fascio Shira

Status : Ibu Tsuna dan Basil di cerita ini

Ket : Orang Jepang asli, dan dia juga tau tentang Mafia

3).

Nama : Fascio Basillicum (Basil)

Status : kakak Tsuna

Ket : dia belum tau apa-apa tentang Mafia

Yap., sekian dulu dari Van...

Yang berminat

Van minta Reviewnya ya...

Ganbatte untuk pekerjaan yang Reader-tachi sedang kerjakan...


	2. Chapter 2

Khu... khu... khu...

Ciaossu mina-san gak nyangka ada yang baca fic ini...

Yosha... Langsung ajah... Selamat menikmati...

~.~.~.~

Saat ini terlihat seorang bocah berumur sekitar 7 tahunan berambut coklat anti gravitasi sedang menyusuri toko-toko di sepanjang jalan.

''Haah... apa yang harus ku beli untuk hadiah ulang tahun Kaa-san?'' Ucap bocah itu

**FLASH BACK-**

''Baiklah Kaa-san pergi dulu, nanti sore Kaa-san pulang Daah..'' Ucap wanita itu sambil melambaikan tangannya

''Iya, Hati-hati Kaa-san'' dan saat wanita itu sudah tidak terlihat di persimpangan jalan. Tsuna, Basil dan seorang pria yang kita ketahui sebagai Tou-san mereka langsung masuk kedalam rumah

''Nah Basil ayo kita jalankan rencana kita'' kata pria itu, dan di balas anggukan oleh anak yang di panggil Basil itu

''Kalian punya rencana apa?'' tanya Tsuna

''Sekarang Kaa-san kan ulang tahun, jadi aku dan Tou-san berencana ingin membantu pekerjaan Kaa-san di rumah, kalau Tsuna mau juga boleh ikut'' jelas Basil

''Yup, pekerjaan seperti membersihkan rumah, mencuci pakaian, dan juga kita akan membuat Kue untuk Kaa-san'' Tambah Tou-sannya

_'pasti melelahkan'_ batin Tsuna. ''err... Nii-san Tou-san maaf, tapi Tsuna belum membeli hadiah untuk Kaa-san jadi Tsuna mau beli hadiah dulu ya, Jaa..''

**FLASH BACK END-**

Dan di sinilah Tsuna sudah sedang bingung mencari hadiah untuk Kaa-sannya. Sampai dia melihat seorang anak berambut hitam, bermata biru besi tajam, dan membawa tonfa di sebrang jalan. _'Dia, kenapa dia ada di Kyoto?'_

~.~.~.~

''Aku pu-'' ucap Tsuna terhenti saat melihat Tou-san dan Nii-sannya di halaman depan rumah

''A. Apa yang kalian lakukan?''

''oh Tsuna sudah pulang, Kami sedang mencuci baju''

''Tou-san aku lelah'' keluh Basil

''Ayolah Basil, Tou-san juga lelah tapi ini semua untuk Kaa-san kan''

''Tou-san kenapa mencuci dengan tangan? bukankah di dalam ada mesin cuci?'' ucap Tsuna

''Err.. eto..''

''Tou-san tidak tau cara menggunakan mesin cuci'' sahut Basil

''Haaahhh...'' Tsuna menghela napas. ''Ayo biar ku ajarkan'' ucap Tsuna dan berjalan masuk ke rumah diikuti Basil dan Tou-sannya dengan membawa setumpuk pakaian kotor.

~.~.~.~

''Begini caranya, pertama tekan ini lalu ini dan ini. Nah sekarang tinggal tunggu sampai selesai dan kalian tinggal menjemurnya'' jelas Tsuna

''Oh.. begitu, Tsuna pintar ya'' ucap Tou-san dan Nii-sannya berbarengan

'Haaahh.. mereka itu benar-benar ya' batin Tsuna. ''Hoamm''

''Tsuna kau mengantuk?, tidurlah serahkan sisanya pada Tou-san dan Nii-san'' ucap Tou-sannya

''baiklah aku tidur dulu'' ucap Tsuna lalu menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua

~.~.~.~

1 jam kemudian

''Uhuk.. Uhuk... Asap apa ini?'' Tsuna terbangun dari tidurnya karena banyak asap di kamarnya. Tsuna pun langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar yang terbuka. Dan saat dia melihat ke luar jendela, tepatnya ke halaman belakang rumah matanya terbelalak dan langsung lari menuju halaman belakang

''APA YANG TERJADI'' teriak Tsuna saat sampai di depan pintu belakang

''Wah, Tsuna cepat kita butuh air'' ucap Basil sambil berlari membawa seember air.

**SYUUTT..**

**BYUURRR...**

yap, Basil terpeleset dan air yang dia bawa tumpah ke arah Tsuna, dan sekarang baju Tsuna basah

''Haaahhh...'' Tsuna hanya menghela napas

''Cepat padamkan apinya'' terdengar suara Tou-sannya, lalu...

**SYUUTT..**

**BYUURRR...**

**BRUUPP...**

ya, Tou-sannya juga terpeleset dan ember yang di bawanya terlepas. Dan sekarang tubuh Tsuna sudah basah kuyup dengan ember di atas kepalanya. ''Haaahh...'' terdengar helaan napas Tsuna di dalam ember itu.

~.~.~.~

''Jadi, ada yang mau menjelaskannya?'' Tanya Tsuna. Api sudah padam dan sekarang mereka sedang di introgasi oleh Tsuna

''Kami ingin memasak'' ucap Basil

''Kenapa tidak memasak menggunakan kompor di dapur?''

''Tou-san bilang kita harus memasak dengan cara tradisional, karena itu kami memasak menggunakan tungku'' Jawab Basil melirik Tou-sannya, yang di lirik hanya bersiul-siul sambil memalingkan wajahnya

''Haaahh...'' entah sudah yang keberapa kali Tsuna menghela napas hari ini. ''Baiklah, kalian ingin membuat kue kan, Ayo biar Tsuna bantu''. Dan akhirnya mereka membuat kue bersama di dapur tentunya.

~.~.~.~

''Baiklah, kuenya sudah jadi, tinggal menghiasnya'' ucap Basil lalu melirik Tsuna. ''Hahahaha... Tsuna lihat pipi mu ada tepungnya hahaha...''

''Mou, Nii-san jangan tertawa''

SREETT

dan sekarang hidung basil juga putih. ''woah, Tsuna apa yang kau lakukan?''

''Hahaha... seperti badut hahaha...'' tawa Tsuna

''awas kau ya'' dan terjadilah perang dengan tepung dimana-mana

''Hahahahaha... lihat kalian berdua seperti manusia salju hahahaha...'' tawa Tou-san mereka

SREETT

Sekarang gantian Tou-san mereka yang wajah dan rambutnya menjadi putih akibat ulah Basil dan Tsuna. ''nah, sekarang siapa yang putih ? Hahahaha...'' dan kegiatan lempar-lemparan tepung pun berlanjut, Sampai...

**KLEEKK**

''Kaa-san pu-, Apa yang terjadi?'' ucap Kaa-san mereka terkejut karena sekarang dapurnya menjadi putih dengan 3 manusia salju di sana

''Ah, sayang kami bisa jelaskan'' kata Tou-san mereka mencoba menjelaskan

''Kalian... kenapa... Kenapa kalian bersenang-senang tanpa aku hah?... Awas ya..''

''Woah.. Tsuna cepat lari''

''Baik, Nii-san juga''

''Hei, tunggu Tou-san''

Dan berakhir dengan 4 manusia salju yang tertawa bahagia. Sampai melupakan Kue ulang tahun yang harus dihias di sana.

_**Tsuzuku...**_

~.~.~.~

Errr... Tsunanya makin OOC ya... Yap, untuk konfliknya mungkin 2 - 3 chapter kedepan, Jadi Sabar ya... dan SEMOGA CERITA SAYA TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN...

Nah, untuk Reviewnya

_**No.666 **_: Terimakasih sudah mereview, ini sudah lanjut ^.^ semoga tidak mengecewakan

_**yuzuru **_: Kutukan Arcobaleno itu memang kutukan umur pendek, tapi banyak cerita Tsuna yg jadi Sky arcobaleno itu jadi bayi juga. Jadi saya ikut-ikutan deh... juga, Kan imut kalo Tsuna jadi akanbo Hehe (^.^) Arigatou Reviewnya

_**salmaasuka **_: EXTREEEMEEE dikau sangat semangat ya, tenang saja cerita ini pasti lanjut dan pasti selesai kok, dan kalau pun Hiatus paling cuma 1, 2 bulan saja. Lanjutkan semangat mu yang EXTREEEMEE itu ya... Terimakasih reviewnya

_**sherry dark jewel **_: Arigatou reviewnya ini sudah lanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan ^.^

_**Hikage Natsuhimiko **_: Terimakasih reviewnya, saya akan lanjutkan dengan EXTREEEMMEEE *berkobar

Tsuna: HIIEEE... kebakaran lagi...

Ryohei: woah.. EXTREEMEEE...

Tsuna: APINYA TAMBAH BESAR... TOLONG PADAMKAN APINYA SEBELUM FIC INI KEBAKARAN


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ossu Minna-san...

eto... Chapter 2 kemarin lebih mirip side story ya? hehehe... gomen (^.^)

Yosh, untuk chapter ini kita akan menuju ke cerita... # maksud lo

~.~.~.~.~

Hibari Kyoya 9 tahun sedang berjalan santai menikmati pemandangan indah di taman Kyoto namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti lalu ia menengok ke arah pohon besar yang ada di belakangnya. matanya menyipit tajam, tangannya sudah siap dengan tonfa kesayangannya

"Berhenti mengikutiku herbivore" ucap (perintah) Hibari

"Hehehe... ketauan ya..." seorang anak berambut coklat anti gravitasi keluar dari balik pohon itu. Hibari menatap anak itu, tatapannya seolah berkata 'apa mau mu?'. "Eto... aku ingin berteman bagai mana?" tanya anak itu

"Ku tolak" ucap Hibari tegas lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya

"Tunggu..." anak itu menyentuh pundak Hibari dan...

**SREETTT**

Oh, hampir saja anak itu terkena ciuman tonfa Hibari jika ia tidak menghindar. Hibari menyeringai dan mulai mengayunkan tangan kanannya lagi mengarah ke wajah anak itu, anak itu menghindar kekiri, tangan kiri Hibari bergerak, anak itu menghindar ke kanan, kali ini Hibari mengincar perut, anak itu mundur ke belakang

"Tunggu... aku hanya ingin berteman"

"Kamikorosu"

"HIEEEE..."

~.~.~.~.~

Tsuna sedang berjalan di taman yang sama seperti kemarin lalu ia berbalik "Haahh... kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang mengikutiku?"

"Bertarunglah denganku herbivore!"

"Tidak!... cukup kemarin aku di marahi Kaa-san dan Nii-san" _'Untung Tou-san sudah kembali ke Itali jika tidak mungkin aku akan di hukum'_ batin Tsuna sekarang ia duduk di bangku taman dan membuka bentonya "kemarilah aku tau kau juga lapar sedari tadi mengikuti ku" ucap Tsuna, Hibari berjalan kearah Tsuna, duduk di samping Tsuna lalu mengambil bento Tsuna dan memakannya sendiri. "wah, itu bentoku". Tsuna mencoba merebut kembali bentonya namun gagal. Hening...

"Hibari kyoya" ucap Hibari tiba-tiba

"Eh... eto... Fascio Tsunayoshi". _'sedari awal aku tau siapa kau, tapi kenapa aku merasa Hibari di dunia ini lebih bersahabat ya?'_ batin Tsuna dan Hening lagi. beberapa menit kemudian Hibari selesaii dengan bentonya, ia lalu berdiri dan memandang Tsuna, Hibari mengacungkan tonfanya ke arah Tsuna dan...

"Bertarunglah denganku herbivore"

"Ehhhhhhh...", _'kutarik kalimatku barusan' _batin Tsuna.

~.~.~.~.~

Sudah seminggu semenjak Tsuna dan Hibari berkenalan sekarang mereka sudah menjadi teman juga mereka selalu bertemu ditaman dan tempat yang sama.

"Ne, Hibari-san kau bilang kau di sini hanya untuk liburan kan? berarti setelah libur musim panas berakhir kau akan kembali ke kota mu ya?"

"Hn"

"Berarti tinggal 1 miggu lagi"

"Hn"

"Kota mu itu indah ya?"

"Hn"

"Apa kau di sana jadi penguasa?"

"Hn"

"Hei, Hibari-san aku sedang bicara dengan mu"

"Hn"

"Tak bisakah kau menjawab yang lain selain 'Hn'mu itu?"

"Kau berisik herbivore"

Oke kali ini Tsuna memilih untuk diam namun beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat 2 anak sepertinya seumuran degannya yang satu memiliki wajah seram seperti binatang dan yang satu lagi memakai kacamata dan topi yang aneh berlari melewati Tsuna dan Hibari yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"OI... BERHENTI BOCAH PENCURI" teriak sorang pria pedagang yang sekarang sedang menngejar kedua bocah itu

"Ayo byon kita harus cepat"

**SYUUTT... DUAK**

Sebuah tonfa melayang mengenai wajah anak bersurai pirang itu. _'Eh, tunggu, tonfa?'_ batin Tsuna lalu melihat kesampingnya, kosong, Hibari tidak di sana _'Jangan-jangan'_ "Hei, Hibari-san" teriak Tsuna sambil berlari ke arah salah satu anak yang pingsan terkena tonfa sakti Hibari.

"Ken sadarlah" anak berkacamata dan topi aneh itu mencoba menolong temannya, namun berhenti ketika Hibari menodongkan tonfa ke lehernya. "Kau menantangku" ucap anak itu sambil mengeluarkan yoyonya, Tsuna yang melihat anak itu ingin menyerang Hibari dengan Yoyo nya langsung menubruk Hibari sampai terjatuh

"Tung-" ucapan Tsuna terhenti ketika

"Dasar bocah pencuri, kau harus di hukum" seorang pedagang menarik tangan anak berkacamata itu

"Sebentar paman memangnya kenapa dia harus di hukum?" tanya Tsuna

"Hei, siapa kau? teman pencuri ini?" ucap sang pedagang

"Eh? pencuri?"

"Ya, dia dan temannya mencuri roti, buah dan permen karet di toko ku" jelas sang pedagang

"Ah, biar aku yang membayarnya" ucap Tsuna dan mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya lalu memberikannya pada si pedagang

"Baiklah kau bebas sekarang nak. jangan di ulangi lagi!" Sang pedagang nembebaskan anak itu lalu pergi

"Kenapa kau membantu mereka/kami" ucap Hibari dan anak berkacamata itu bersamaan lalu sekarang mereka saling menatap tajam

"Ah, sudahlah, aku hanya ingin membantu" Tsuna berusaha menenangkan

"Kami tak perlu bantuan byon" oh, sekarang anak yang tadi pingsan sudah bangun "Ayo kita kembali Kakipi" anak yang di panggil Kakipi mengangguk dan mereka berjalan menjauh.

"Ne Hibari-san, mau ikut aku mengikuti mereka?" tanya Tsuna

"Tidak" jawab Hibari tegas

"He... kau yakin? padahal jika ikut aku yakin Hibari-san tidak akan menyesal. Mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan orang yang bisa menemanimu bertarung" ucap Tsuna dan Mendengar kata bertarung Hibari langsung mengikuti Tsuna tanpa berpikir lagi

_**Tsuzuku...**_

~.~.~.~.~

Uwah... Gomen cuma dikit... m(-.-)m .Hahaha... kalian pasti pada tau siapa yang akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya...

Yosh, Thanks to: Futagoza, salmaasuka, sherry dark jewel, Hikage Natsuhimiko, No.666. Maaf saya lagi males bales review...

Thanks juga untuk Fav dan Folownya...

yang berminat mohon Reviewnya...


End file.
